Hope
by zoenichole
Summary: "Hope is what we all need right now, hope is what we all are missing, ever since Marly died,hope has abondended us." Follow Lily and the gang during their 7th year, and see why hope is needed so severly. Right now a two-shot. Might Continue on.


**Author's Note: This has been in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy it. I may continue this as a story, if enough people like it to keep it going. I'll have one more chapter after this if people don't like this though.**

It was Saturday, October 1st.

Marlene was finally getting a little bit better about coming to terms with her parents, brothers and her sisters death. What turned to grieve (after about a week) quickly turned to rage at You-Know-Who for what he did. She's back with Sirius too- after she broke up with him because he asked her what was wrong first when she got the letter. He really did love her; I never thought I'd see the day where Sirius Black loved anyone.

Mary was back from the Hospital Wing and was chummy as ever with Remus. She still had frequent coughing fits and was excused from classes regularly so she could get her meds but otherwise she was perfectly content being with us (her friends) and Remus (her boyfriend) and planning revenge on Mulciber for using Dark Magic on her. She's outraged at him AND You-Know-Who, for being the evil, foul creatures they are.

Alice and Frank were the cutest couple. They were always talking in low tones, faces close together and smiles on their faces. They were the glue to our group. They kept us together with comforting words when times were hard, when Marly was close to breaking, and when Mary's meds sometimes didn't work and she had to go back to the Hospital Wing they helped with telling us that we could help stop You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters.

As for me… well… I was missing my mum and dad, as they were also killed my You-Know-Who and his followers not too long ago. But I had James by my side, and with him I could accomplish anything it seemed. He knew what it was like; losing his parents though they were under different situations. We've been going out since the middle of September and I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. I needed him like Marly need Siri, like Mary need Remus and like Alice needed Frank.

Our group was the tightest it's ever been, and it's made us all stronger. I know that Marlene and Sirius have plans to join the Order after school ends, Mary is still hesitant but Remus isn't. Alice and Frank have already joined, as have James and I.

I'm not scared. I have nothing to live for, except for my friends, and they can go on without me, I'm sure of it. I want to fight, want to help stop this war that the Evil wizard Voldemort (cringe) has started for his own selfish reasons of (scowl) _power. _He's obsessed with it really, killing people (mostly Muggle-Borns and what he calls '_Blood traitors'_." It's mental really. I suppose I'm sort of like Marly- I want revenge on him. He killed my mother and father, probably with a cruel laugh.

I was ready to fight. I was the brightest witch of my year (not to brag) and I knew what I was getting myself into. James on the other hand… well, let's just say he, in better words, hated me being in the Order. I know he just wants to protect me, but, damn it, I _want _to fight, and even if I DO love him (yes, we love each other even after only a month and a half of dating) I'm going to fight.

I sigh as I roll out of bed. I can tell it's going to be a horrible day- and that scares me because we were all going to Hogsmead today for the first visit of the year.

I went to my boudoir and picked up the silver brush my mum had given me when I was eight and started to brush my thick red hair; after I put on a little eyeliner (to accentuate my green eyes) and a little mascara. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of dark-wash jeans and a pretty navy blue jumper to wear. After I dressed I went out on a whim and put on my black knee-high heeled boots. After I brushed my teeth I went out into my common room, which I shared with James, in the Head Dorms.

James was sitting on the couch twirling his wand idly between his fingers. His black hair messy, his hazel eyes behind his glasses. He looked good in a dark blue t-shirt (we matched!) and jeans.

"Ello, love," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Hullo Lily." He said, taking my hand and getting up.

I squeezed his fingers and picked up my wand from the table and put it in my boots.

"You look gorgeous, Flower." He said, his hazel eyes twinkling.

I blushed and kissed his jaw.

We walked to Gryffindor Common room where we met up with Sirius, Marlene, Mary, Remus, Alice and Frank. Peter was always off somewhere, and it was okay because (not to be mean) he gave me the worst vibe.

Marlene was wearing a long-sleeved white top and a floral pink skirt with a black belt around her middle with white pumps. Marly isn't Marly without her pumps. Her long dark brown hair was down in curls and she had minimum makeup- which was shocking. She was on the arm of one Sirius Black who was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, similar to James.

Alice was wearing grey jumper with skin-colored stripes with blue jeans and brown ankle-length boots. Her short blonde hair was in curls and her blue eyes were shining brightly. Ali very seldom wore makeup (the opposite of Marly) but she had a little on. She and Frank were laughing quietly together. Frank wore a brown t-shirt and jeans, exactly like Siri and James.

Mary looked the most professional of us all, with light-wash blue jeans and a light brown jumper that had a cable drop neckline and a white tank top underneath; she was also wearing skin-colored pumps that were WAY too tall for any normal person to walk. She was holding hands with Remus and she kept looking up at him, pushing her light brown hair behind her ears. Remus, like ALL of the guys was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" James asked and Sirius clapped him on the back and he and Marly took the lead, Remus and Mary after them (Remus nodding at James and I, Mary smiling) and Alice and Frank after them. James and I took the back where we held hands and walked closely together. He had his one arm around my shoulders, his hand dangling just over one, where it was clasped with my own.

We got to the Great Hall where it was filled with students eating and cheerfully talking and joking with their friends. I looked at the Professors table and saw Dumbledore nod slightly at me, which I returned.

After eating we walked down to Hogsmead, not in any rush, just enjoying the presence of everyone. We never rushed anymore; we never knew how much time we had left, so we always took our time, basking in the love that is our friendship.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks and my bad feeling returned, worse than earlier.

"James," I said, leaning against him and speaking in his ear. "Something's wrong."

He looked at me confused.

"I have this bad feeling- I know it's silly, but… I don't know… it's just really bad, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, love. I'm here."

I leaned into him and made sure he was looking at me.

"Promise me something James, promise me."

He looked at me and I know he wouldn't promise me it, but I just HAD to try.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid if something bad happens. Promise you won't try to be my hero."

Even before I had finished James had started shaking his head, his eyes becoming slightly panicked.

"No. Absolutely not."

I sighed and held his hand tighter.

We hadn't even finished the first round of butterbeers before we heard the first high-pitched scream.

"Death Eaters," Someone in the room whispered.

We were all up in an instant and James grabbed my hand.

"Go- you and the girls, go- go up to the castle and get the first Professor you see. We'll hold them off. Round up the students along the way."

Sirius, Frank and Remus nodded their agreement.

"Like hell I will, James!" I said.

Marlene nodded, and Alice grimaced at the boys.

"I'll round up the students, Alice you're wearing the most sensible shoes- go run up to the castle. I'll be there shortly with students." Mary said before she was out of the door, Alice following her, sprinting up to the castle.

Time seemed to go so slow, when really only about a minute or two had gone by.

"Lily," James said dangerously, but I cut him off with a kiss.

"No." I said, looking into his eyes before I took off.

I heard him curse and come after me.

Hogsmead was in complete chaos. There was glass on the ground, people in the middle of duels, people lying on the ground, some wounded, and some dead.

I shot spells at all the people in masks, trying to help anyone and everyone at the same time.

I saw a group of third year girls by Honeydukes, where a witch I recognized as Bellatrix was taunting them.

I shot a curse at her and she turned around.

"You filthy _Mudblood!_ How _dare _you try and curse me!" She shot a nasty hex at me but I blocked it.

Sirius had caught up to me by now and took over dueling her so I could get the girls away. They were in an alley, so I told them to go back, up to the castle.

"Don't stop running, do you hear me? Alert the first professor you see and then get to the Hospital Wing." I told the tallest one, nodding to her friend who had a deep cut on her cheek.

They nodded and took off running, not looking back, not stopping just as I had told them.

I turned around and saw Marlene dueling a man who had a cruel smile on his face as he kept flicking his wand lazily at her, blocking her spells and shooting his own.

I went over to help her and he laughed.

"A blood traitor and a Mudblood, how _cute_." I knew who this was. It was him, You-Know-Who. It was Voldemort.

"You killed them! You killed my parents!" I yelled, firing curses with a vengeance at him, Marlene by my side.

He smiled at us one last time before he lifted his wand and said the words that made my heart stop: Avada Kedavra.

I lifted a protective shield around Marly and I, but the curse blasted right through it to Marlene. Her body dropped to the ground lifelessly and I screamed.

I fell to my knees next to her and held her to my chest.

I could feel the hot, wet tears falling fast and furious down my face but I didn't dare open my eyes.

She felt so cold, and I didn't want to see her eyes looking up at me with no life in them.

My vision was blurry from my tears.

Marlene's dark brown eyes stared at me, and I cried harder. Her white shirt was torn and had dirt on it. Her once-clean face had scratches and blood on it, and her hair was tangled.

I sobbed over her body, clutching it tightly before I heard Sirius. Oh, Sirius…

I looked up and saw that his handsome face was contorted into rage and hurt.

He loved Marlene, and now she was gone.

He dropped down to his knees, like I, and took her from me.

I stood up.

James was there, and he was blocking me from the evil, cruel man.

Voldemort raised his wand to shoot a curse and I pushed James out of the way, taking it for him instead.

It was like a thousand knives were cutting my skin, the pain so unbearable. I fell to the ground once more and I screamed in pain and agony before it stopped.

James fell to the ground with me, shielding me with his body.

"STOP!" A commanding voice echoed, which I recognized as Dumbledore's immediately. "Tom Riddle, you and your men will leave, NOW." Dumbledore continued, and, with a wave of his arm, Voldemort and his Death Eaters vanished.

Teachers filed in, helping the injured to school, along with Auror's.

I saw James's face above mine, his eyes filled with worry and love.

"Lily," He said, his head nodding back and forth.

I tried to keep my eyes open, honestly I did, but I just couldn't anymore.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. If people like it I'll continue writing. Thanks for reading **


End file.
